The Teen Titans meet The Turbo Teens
by Micks22
Summary: What will happen when the Titans meet a mysterious other superhero team from another city. Will romance blossom? Will Cyborg kick BB's butt at video games? But seriously! This team is in trouble! They need help if their gonna stop Slade this time! Pairings: RobXStar RaeXBB CyXBee and a bit of Flinx! Please R&R! Flamers, you are welcome too.
1. The Old member but a new friend

The air was cold and stiff. The area was burned down to its ashes. "Leave. NOW!" He shouted. "I-I can't" she cried. "I can't leave you guys behind!"

"Leave now you're the only one who's not captured!"

"B-but"

"GO!"

And with that she rose from the ground. A hand covered in mental grabbed her hard. "I'm not done with you yet" said a steely mysterious tone. "Let me GO!" she said and threw a fireball at the hand. The hand quickly retracted and she flew off into the starry night sky.

*************** At the Titans Tower***************

"I'm so kicking your butt right now!" yelled a certain green changeling with green hair and eyes filled with excitement. "Yeah, yeah. Shut your trap BB." mumbled a half robotic, dark skinned teen. Another person, a girl sat in the corner of the room ignoring the boys and reading a book. Cloak wrapped around her. "Isn't this a glorious morning friends?" said a redhead as she entered the room. Nobody paid her attention and Starfire frowned a bit. She quickly changed the subject though. "Where is Robin?" she asked. Raven looked up from her book and said "I think he's in the garage Star," "Thank you Raven" said Starfire and went into the garage. In the garage Starfire looked over to her boyfriend and said "Good morning Robin. An ebony, spiky haired teen looked up from his work and answered "Mornin' Star". Star floated over to him and said "What is it that you are on doing on this morning?" She asked curious to know of what the teen was working on. "I'm updating the R-cycle" He said "I just finished" wanna check it out?" Starfire nodded, but before anything else could happen the doorbell rang Starfire hurried upstairs to answer the door leaving Robin alone. "Well that went well" Robin said sarcastically and went upstairs also. Starfire opened the door and saw a figure in the doorway shivering and…limping? The figure had long, black hair and dark skin. Her eyes were amber colored and she was wearing a blue shirt, boots and gloves, a gold belt, a black skirt and a logo on her shirt. The logo had an H and W standing for her name possibly? But before she could do anything she fainted.

************ Medical room: Titans Tower *****************

Her eyelids fluttered open and shut again. She heard voices.

"Dude! She coming to!"

" Give her a few more minutes…"

"Is she the okay?"

"Yeah she's fine"

"Booyah! I just beat my own highscore!"

Everybody glared at Cyborg. Raven with her eyes glowing.

"Uh I mean she's waking up. Yeah.." Cyborg muttered. They returned to her face and her eyes popped open. "The metal man!" she screamed. She jumped out of the bed and rushed toward the door only to find a black energy wall blocking her path. "W-wha?" she said, eyes looking at the door in confusion. "You have to stay here lil' lady" said Cyborg. "But my team…" she said trying to fight back tears. "You need to stay here friend" said Starfire. The mysterious girl looked at her wide eyed the softened. She shuffled back over to her bed and sat down. The wall disappeared. "Who are you?" said Robin. "Heatwave" She said clearly. " Okay, Heatwave how did you get here?" Tears welled up in Heatwave's eyes as she began to tell her story.

***********Flashback**********************

_The metal man walked over to the people of Sky City and used his hand to capture the fleeing people with a strange, unknown magnetic force. The people screamed for the heroes but they never came._

"I'm sorry friend. I hope they are soon rescued" said Starfire. "I hope they're rescued soon too" said Heatwave plastering a fake smile onto her face. "So who are your team members" said Raven. "My team members? They're IcePrincess, RaindropGirl, GorillaBoy and Super-Naeem, our leader. "Okay, but who is this Metal-man you talk about? He sounds like a psychopath" said BeastBoy. "He is" Heatwave responded stiffly.

"Can you describe or draw him?" He asked.

" I can manage" she said. Raven handed her a paper and a NO.2 pencil. The girl began sketching and the Titans all thought the same thing ' _Wow that's good'_.

The picture was complete and she handed it to Raven. Her eyes widened and she looked scared. "Slade" she said.

The end of the first chap. Review please.


	2. Another found

**Me: Hello imaginary fans! Miss me? *dodges rocks being thrown* Ok OK! I know this is a lil' late but….**

**Person from crowd: A little!? You took a whole month to update!**

**Me: Yeah yeah I know it's overdue…. And stuff but on the bright side you ungrateful imaginary friends get a new chap! 1….**

********* At the Titans Tower: Infirmary*********

"Huh?" said a very confused Heatwave "Who the heck is Slade?!" Robin's eye began to twitch. "Just a really low and dirty criminal mastermind. Yah know, like the ones you see in comics." said BeastBoy. Robin's fists began to clench and unclench. "He's the one that makes a certain paranoid midget go nuts" said Cyborg who pointed a mechanical finger at Robin who was now running around the room like crazy. "He needs to be stopped!" Robin said, "I'm going to the evidence room now!" with that Robin jumped out the nearest window and used his grappling hook to crash into the evidence room window. "Couldn't he have just used the stairs?" said Heatwave looking at the window quizzically. "Like I said he's very paranoid" "Well he acts a lot like Batman in some ways…" said Heatwave. All the Titans froze upon hearing the name _Batman._ "Dude," said Beastboy "How in the world do you know about Batman and Robin?" "Sheesh! It's like you guys have never been to Gotham before." Heatwave said laughing.

Heatwave stopped laughing as she realized something. "Hey I never caught your names or powers." she said tilting her head to the side. Beastboy stepped up first "Beastboy!" he exclaimed proudly, "I can change into any animal in the animal kingdom. Try me!" he flashed a toothy grin, fang sticking out. He started flexing his 'guns'. "See these bad boys?" Heatwave squinted "Do you have a second power?" she said "For instance: invisibility?" the rest of the Titans held back a few snickers. Beastboy's ears drooped a little and quickly perked back up. "No," he said "but now can you see them?" Beastboy changed into a gorilla and pounded on his chest. "Impressive" Heatwave said, "Who's next?" Starfire quickly flew in front of Heatwave. "My name is Starfire!" she giggled, "I can shoot starbolts , use inhuman strength and I can also fly" Starfire flew to the ceiling and did a somersault in mid-air to prove her point. "Cool" said Heatwave flashing a grin. "Starfire returned the smile and gave Heatwave a bone-crushing hug. "C-can't breathe!" said Heatwave. Raven who realized what was happening took Starfire away using her powers. After Starfire was pulled away Heatwave was greedily breathing in air, one second longer and that hug would have probably killed her! "Wow, you weren't lying about that super strength!" said Heatwave whose lungs were now filled back up with air she was probably missing one, but… she'd check for that later. Heatwave looked over to Cyborg and said "So, what's your power big guy" Cyborg grinned triumphantly "Well since you asked I can shoot a sonic canon from my arm, super strength, although not as much as Star, and kicking BB's butt in video games." "Yep he can…..**HEY**!" said Beastboy slow to come to the point. Heatwave laughed "We'll see if I can beat you one day tin can." She said. "You can't beat me especially not in Mega Monkeys 4!" Cyborg said still holding the grin. Heatwave gasped "You have Mega Monkeys 4? Now, I'll definitely have to play with you!" she said giving Cyborg a high-five. "Well alright!" said Cyborg. "Hey who are you?" said Heatwave looking in Raven's direction. "Raven" said Raven not even making eye contact.

"Powers?"

"Levitation, Telepathy, Telekinesis and Magic."

"Awesome!"

Raven was taken aback when people heard about Raven and her powers the comments would usually go along the lines of "Wierdo" or "Freak". Raven never heard "Awesome!" as one of those comments. Raven blushed but quickly put her hood up to cover the redness that was slowly creeping up her cheeks.

"You think that's…. awesome?" said Raven the tiniest smirk across her face. "Yeah" said Heatwave truthfully "Who wouldn't? Wait, if you're like that don't you like… meditate, or something along those lines?" "Yeah" said Raven, "In fact I sometimes meditate with Star" "Cool" Heatwave repeated "I force my team to meditate and they like it, it makes us feel….at peace. Yah know?" "It does, it really does" said Raven now smiling lightly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah meditation this meditation that" said Beastboy cutting into the conversation "You know our powers what about you?" said Beastboy. Suddenly Heatwave's eyes glowed red and her hair set on fire. She shot a tiny fire beam at the seat of Beastboy's pants. "O wow hot! HOT!" Beastboy screamed Beastboy jumped out of the window that Robin had already crashed through and into the ocean below. After a few minutes the room to the medical bay opened to reveal a drenched Beastboy, shoes making squishing noises with every step he took. "Dude not cool!" he said and turned into a dog to shake himself off. "That's for interrupting my conversation." she said and gave him a look that said 'Serves you right'. Heatwave climbed out of bed "I need a little fresh air she said. She stretched a bit then ran to the window that Robin and Beastboy had previously jumped out of and jumped out herself. "Is she trying to kill herself!?" said Cyborg running over to the window. Starfire got close to the window about to jump out window to rescue Heatwave when Heatwave herself shot up to the window. "Hi guys!" she said. The titans were shocked that she could fly until they took a closer look she had a small area of fire surrounding her feet that was pushing her up almost like a rocket. Beastboy opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the alarm sounded. "Titans Trouble" they heard Robin say. They all rushed down to the common room to look to see what the mission was. Heatwave stood in the medical bay alone wondering what to do, when Cyborg backpedaled and playfully said, "Well what are yah waitin' for an invitation?" Heatwave grinned and hurriedly followed.

When they reached the common room they all looked at the moniter "Slade" said Robin "there's another guy with him but I'm not sure who" "GorillaBoy!" said Heatwave. "We have to go!" she said and rocketed at the door. "You heard her" Robin said "Titans Go!"

**So this is the end of the second chap hope you like R&R please!**


	3. The Fight?

**Me: *snoring* ZZZzzz**

**Secretary: Micks22, Wake up! You need to write a new chapter!**

**Me: *waking up* In a minute mom! *goes back to sleep.**

**Secretary: Sigh, *Walks over to Micks22 and pulls pillow from underneath head***

**Me: *head bangs against table* Ow…. Wait are we on camera?**

**Secretary: *nods***

**Me: Whatever, I do not own Teen Titans if I did BBXRae would be real…. And Terra would be dead.**

**Secretary: *hands pillow back to Micks22***

**Me: Thanks! *grabs pillow* You take the rest of the day off!**

**Secretary: *nods happily***

**Porky Pig: Th-Th-That's all folks!**

The Titans rushed down the streets of Jump City. Robin took out his communicator "He's in that abandoned warehouse," he said and took off in the direction at such speed that would put Kid Flash and Mas y Menos to shame.

The Titans (including Heatwave) ran to the warehouse. "So… how do we get in?" asked Beastboy.

"We need a game plan," said Robin "We can't just bust in there like everything's normal."

"So why don't we try to find a way through the roof?" asked Heatwave.

"That's… That's actually not a bad idea," said Robin.

"Okay then, let's do this" said Cyborg.

Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and flew to the top, Raven carried Cyborg on an energy disc and Heatwave and Starfire flew Starfire carrying Robin. They reached the top and Heatwave said, "Okay stand back," Her hair turned on fire and her eyes went red. The lock for the trap door melted away. "Cool," said Beastboy. "Thanks," she said. Raven opened the doors with her power and the Titans slowly glided in. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut. They heard a laugh a very creepy laugh.

"Hah! You think you can sneak on me Titans? You are all foolish!"

"Where are you Slade? Show your face!" commanded Robin.

"Tsk, tsk, you were never a patient one Robin." said Slade mockingly.

"Where are my team members?" asked Heatwave, eyes glowing red.

"I will give you your team members but I will give them to you one by one." A screen popped up on the wall showing four different cages each holding one teen, each looking horrible. Clothes torn and tattered, and cuts and bruises on random places on their skin.

The Titans gasped.

"You are a sick, sad man," said Robin taking out his bo staff.

"What have you done to them?!" demanded Heatwave hair blazing up higher than normal.

"You will first fight the green one." said Slade pointing to the cage that GorillaBoy was in.

"Fight?" asked Heatwave knitting her eyebrows together.

"Fight." repeated Slade, "I have installed chips into their bodies. They are now programmed to fight whoever I wish."

Suddenly, a light came on revealing a boy decked out in a green shirt with forest green gloves, black pants and black boots. "Huh?" the boy asked "Where am-"before the boy could finish his sentence a shock of electricity went through him. He fell to his knees on the ground. When he looked back up his eyes were glowing white and he looked like he was in a deep slumber.

"GorillaBoy!" Heatwave screamed.

The boy said nothing.

"Minion attack!" said Slade. The boy lunged forward and the Titans took fighting positions, Heatwave was little reluctant. "Titans Go!" The Titans lunged forward also.

**Me: *yawning* that was a good sleep…. I need to eat! Secre- Oh yeah day off… anywho read and review will ya!**


	4. The RetreivalPart1

**Me: Hey so how many of ya'll missed me?**

***Cricket chirps***

**Me: *sniffs* Well,*grabs cricket* I guessed only this cricket missed me. I will care for this cricket, love it and-**

***Suddenly a bird swoops down and eats the cricket***

**Me: WHY?! *sniffling* Y-You can always review to help me feel better…*pulls out shotgun* You're going down bird.**

He threw the first punch that sent Robin flying backwards. Robin groaned as he hit the wall. Gorilla Boy ran towards him about to give him another when suddenly a green ram rammed into his side. Gorilla Boy fell to the ground with a thud. Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo to kick him square in the chest to only get hit by… a flying stone?!

"Oof" he said as he was knocked into a wall. Heatwave watched and chuckled nervously.

"Oops forgot to mention that…"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" said Raven. Gorilla Boy growled as he was entangled in dark energy. Raven smirked. It soon disappeared though as he burst the black energy encasing him. Raven got hit by a flying stone also. Starfire gasped.

'This…This monster will not hurt my friends!' she thought as she charged toward him. She managed to knock him over and he grunted. She the shot him with a series of starbolts until he fell unconscious. Raven was about to tie him up when Heatwave said "No, don't!" Raven nodded and released her magical grip on the poles.

"Slade said that he had installed chips right?" she questioned. The Titans nodded their heads not seeing where she was going with this. "Well Cyborg, you're the genius. Doesn't machinery usually give off heat? Well I could be wrong but…"

"Yes!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Most chips give off heat when turned on!"

"Did you know that I can sense heat as well?" She smirked.

"Then Raven can extract the chip!"

"Then he's back in his right mind!"

*********Teen Titans Infirmary*********

"And I have to extract it because…?" Raven asked. She was slightly irritated. _Why did she always have to do this kind of stuff?_

"Because I don't think the boy wants to wake up with any big, fat ugly scar in the back of his head!" said Cyborg. He was tapping his foot and he had an 'I don't want to do this either, but _try_ to cooperate' look on his face.

_Oh…_

"Okay," she said "Let's do this" she said as she pulled her hood over her head.

**Sooo….. How'd ya guys like it?! Huh, Huh? What? Sorry you'll have to review for me too know! Oh and I got my cricket back! Isn't life great? No? Well too bad! Seriously though, please, please review. *cues rain* Please!*Drops to knees and cries* The End.**


End file.
